Birthday Surprises
by MewMewKokoro
Summary: A one-shot for my friend Haley on her birthday, even if it is a little late... EnglandxOC Haley Rebecca wakes up one day to find, not her beloved family, but her friend Arthur cooking for her! What surprises await her on her special day?


**For haluto5's birthday! ^^" Sorry it's belated! I hope you had a great birthday. Here's my little gift from me to you... ^^ Thanks for asking me to write it! And sorry if I'm not the best at it... Fluff can kind of be a weak area for me. ^^" I hope you enjoy!**

**With love,**

**Whitney**

* * *

Sunlight streamed into the window, dancing across the sleeping face of Haley Rebecca as she rolled over in her bed. Blinking her eyes open drowsily, she sniffed slightly as a smell tickled her nose... It smelled like... _Burning..._

"What the heck?" she shrieked, throwing the covers off of her and hastily standing up. "Mom-!" running into the kitchen, she saw not her mother, but her friend Arthur. He stood over the stove, scraping at a pan rapidly, his blond hair dazzling, sparkling in the light from the sun as it washed over him from the window above the sink. "What are you doing here?" she questioned, trying to hide her blush as he turned, looking at her with his face flushed with embarrassment.

"W-well, it's your birthday! I should be asking what you're doing up at this hour!" he answered, his British accent thick in his voice as he flushed with frustration and scraped at the pan, smoldering bits of.. Something... Flaking off.

"You're right, it is my birthday... And... What's this?" she asked, walking closer to him. _Wow, he's looking nice today, __s_he thought, blushing as she looked him up and down. He was dressed casually, a slim fit tee hugging his body gently, his cargo pants fitting perfectly as he turned to throw his failed... Experiment... Away.

"Well, it _was_ an attempt at breakfast... Which turned into an attempt at murder..." he muttered, laying the pan in the sink.

"No, what's _this_?" she questioned, motioning to his body. "You're always dressed so fancy. What happened?"

"Well, aren't you the one always telling me to loosen up?" he asked, tilting his head slightly. "Honestly, Haley, your memory doesn't do you justice."

"You didn't have to take my advice..." she answered, shrugging. "Just, I think you might have more fun when you're not so uptight. Here, let me help."

"That's quite all right," he responded, filling the pan with water, then leaving it. "And more fun than I usually have? I think I may die if that happens." he smirked slightly, looking towards her. "But it is your birthday. Might as well do what you want."

"What _I_ want?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow as she gazed at him, smiling slightly as her eyes traveled over him once more. "That's new."

"Well, I tend to be full of surprises." he stated dryly, looking at the pan. "Like almost burning the house down."

"That's what I love about you." Haley said teasingly. "Endangering my life with something people do everyday!"

He scoffed slightly, shaking his head. "Seems you're forgetting your own attempts at cooking." he shifted slightly, leaning against the counter and facing her. Her breath caught. His startling green eyes were focused on her, and although they looked slightly weary, she saw them sparkle as they caught her gaze. Breaking their connection, she let out a light breath as he looked around the room. "Still, I'm sorry for the inconvenience and lack of food... How old are you now?"

She shot him a look, her feisty side appearing although she was fighting a smile. "You _never_ ask a lady her age." she answered, crossing her arms as she looked away with a smirk.

"Well, you'll still be younger than me." he replied smoothly, shrugging. "Although. I do apologize for coming off as rude."

"Hey! I'm finally a teenager!" she said loudly, looking back at him.

"Finally." he answered, smirking. "Well, what did you have planned for your birthday?" he looked back at her with dreamy green eyes that made her melt as they seemed to peer inside her, and she stammered indecisively before she came to a conclusion about what to say.

"U-uhm.. W-well.. Uh.. Hey, where is everyone?" she asked, looking around the room. He parents weren't around, and neither were her many siblings. "It's weird for it to be so quiet..."

"They went off to get supplies in case I failed horribly at breakfast, which I did gracefully, might I add," he stated, looking around. "Considering the minor smoke damage your home received, it appears to be in otherwise mint condition. Other than that, I'm certain your family is out to get a surprise or two."

"This seems like a pretty big surprise already..." Haley said quietly, feeling his gaze wash over her yet again.

"What? Me managing to not burn down the house _and_ managing to keep something hidden under your nose for weeks?" he answered with a smile.

"Keep what..?" she answered blankly, looking him up and down again. Aside from extremely attractive, nothing new or unexpected stood out from him. "Hm, you are good with secrets..." she looked at him expectantly. "Care to show me what you're so proud of?"

"Delighted." Arthur said, opening the stove and pulling out a cardboard box. His hands caught the sides of it gingerly, his finger poised to open the box.

"Hm. Keeping a box in the stove. Minus another point for safety..." Haley said, hiding a laugh.

"Oh, hush, you." he said, smiling as he opened the box. "I've been taking baking lessons all week. Guaranteed... Although I threw in some hints Mumsy taught me."

"Good. I wouldn't like it if you didn't put a bit of yourself in your work.." she thought. "Even if that _does _mean it won't taste as good." she joked, grinning.

"Hey!" he replied, slightly offended. "At least I... Went and got help." he muttered, looking away as he held out the box to her. "Just open it, why don't you..?"

Laughing, Haley opened the box, and marveled at the flash of color that hit her. Bright red and blue caught her eyes in the pattern of the Union Jack, the white accents of icing practically begging for her attention as she gazed at the cake. "W-wow, Arthur! This is amazing!" she said happily, sitting the box on the counter and looking it over.

"Well, I hoped you'd like it. Ah... Well, there's a little something else that goes with it..." he answered suavely, blushing gently as he looked out of the window, not meeting her stare.

"Yeah? What's that?" she asked, grinning, trying to catch his eye.

He smiled and leaned in close to her cheek, kissing it gently. "Me." he whispered softly, closing his eyes gently.

Blushing slightly, she smiled brightly, her heart fluttering as her heartbeat sped up. "You? All to my self?" she had to steady herself. She'd thought about him more times than she could count, but even then she wasn't sure anything would ever happen between them. She'd tried to win him over more than once, but he'd always remained oblivious... Or so she thought.

"Well, unless you'd rather not have me. I'm sure I can burn some other person's house down..." he said, blushing a light pink as he looked to the door, feeling awkward. How many times had he thought of her? It was only recently that he'd thought up the plan of offering himself as a present... _Now I've completely bunged up the plan... I knew I should've waited... _With a heavy heart, he continued speaking, avoiding looking at her eyes. "I completely understand, that is, if-"

"Arthur, you idiot, I love you!" she shrieked, tackling him and holding onto him tightly, not letting go.

"W-well then-!" he answered, completely shocked at almost being bowled over. He hugged her back gently, running his fingers through her hair as he blushed. "Thank you..."

She grinned up at him, her heartbeat speeding ever-faster as he leaned down and pecked her on the lips gently.

"This is the best birthday gift ever!" she said, giggling like an idiot as he pulled away. "Don't expect me to share with anyone, kay?"

He smiled at her. "I wouldn't have it any other way."


End file.
